For Him
by Wronged-Princess
Summary: Ron and his girl and friends in the seventh year-One shot


For Him  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter...oh well  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron awoke with an odd feeling in his right arm. He lifted himself out of bed and rubbed it gently, he had slept wierdly during the time he had actually slept. He peered over his shoulder to face a girl with long brown hair, hazel eyes, about 5'6 and very slim with a pretty face. She moved slightly and then opened her eyes and sat up. "Ron, last night was fun... I'm sorry I fell asleep though. I feel so foolish" She said and her cheeks grew pink as she said it. "Don't worry sweetie, we had fun...and i mean, we didn't want to move to fast anyways." The girl smiled. "Erin? You're still here?" Harry said as he awoke and saw the brunette sitting in Ron's bed. "Uhh yea" Erin giggled. "Maybe I should go...I mean I don't want to get into trouble" She giggled again and got up. She grabbed her cloak and walked to the door. Before she walked through she looked back at Ron, smiled and said "Thanks, for showing me a good time" and than she left. Ron looked over at Harry and blushing said "What?"  
  
~Meanwhile in the girls' dormitories "You're just coming back now?" A tired looking Hermione asked as Erin closed the door behind her. "I...fell asleep" She said and Hermione laughed. "So nothing much happened than?" "No, not really...should something had happened? I mean I have been going out with Ron for half the year and we are in the seventh year I-" Hermione cut her off "No, Erin I didn't mean anything don't worry. It's Saturday...you should get some sleep" Hermione lay back in her bed. Erin didn't want to get sleep though, she couldn't stop thinking about Ron, about how madly in love she was with him after only a few months. It was crazy, she just hoped Ron felt the same way, she couldn't help but feel they had been distancing lately. She noticed it, she just didn't want to believe it.  
  
Ron, Harry, Hermione and Erin all walked down the stairs to the Great Hall for breakfast about an hour after that. As they sat down at the Gryffindor table Hermione whispered over to Harry "Harry, Erin seems to be unsure about Ron you know. Maybe Ron should wait until the summer to do this or it might be too complicated." Harry looked back at Hermione "I don't know what he's going to do, he said he was going to tell her tonight...I don't really understand how he feels...maybe you should talk to him about it yourself" Ron looked over at Harry and Hermione "What were you saying?" He asked. "Oh, nothing really...just talking about the summer" Hermione answered a tone of worry in her voice as she looked at Erin gazing dreamily at Ron.  
  
~Later that day Erin and Ginny were sitting in the girls' washroom after lunch repairing their makeup. "Has Ron said anything to you lately...about us?" Erin asked with a sad expression on her face. Ginny looked surprised, she looked over at Erin from the mirror she was peering into doing her lipstick. "No, like what do you mean?" Erin hesitated "Well...I don't really know. Last night when me and Ron went out to the lake we had fun but it seemed like we weren't talking as much. He seemed worried about something" Ginny continued applying more eyeshadow "Well you know Ron, he doesn't talk to me about much, and if he did I would tell you, don't worry hun" Erin forced a smile at her friend and finished putting on lip gloss.  
  
"Erin?" Ron asked later that evening once supper was finished. Erin had been walking by the lake outside when Ron had spotted her. Ron had a worried look on his face as if he were preparing to do something horrible. "Could I talk to you?" "Oh, uh sure Ron...what is it...is everything alright?" Erin asked quietly. She had been deep in thought. "Ok, come here and lets sit down." They sat upon the side of the lake with their feet in the water. "Well I really don't know how to say this at all..." He gulped and continued, his throat now very dry. "Uh well you see, I think that we are a great couple and everything and I really like you but I think we have been taking-" Erin interjected "I knew it, I knew you were going to do this. You're dumping me." Erin eyes immediately started pouring out tears and she stood up and ran. Ron flung to his feet and called behind her "Erin wait!! No!" But Erin kept running.  
  
Ron ran after her back into the castle but now he didn't know where she was. He couldn't see her anymore. Ron ran into the great hall where there were a few people playing wizards chess or reading a book but Erin wasn't in here. Ron turned and ran right into Harry "Ron, what's the hurry?" He asked. "It's Erin...she ran away before I could tell her...she was upset...help me find her, please!" Ron answered "Ok, let's go" Harry said and him and Ron raced to the stairs. Ron stopped dead in his tracks. "Erin!!!" Erin was standing on the railing of one of the stair cases and was looking over. Ron raced up three stair cases until he was standing behind Erin. "Ron..." Erin said, her voice muffled from crying. "Just go away...you've already hurt me enough". Ron looked desperate "Erin please! It's not what you think I promise!" Erin continued to look down. "Erin, please come down and I will tell you what I was going to tell you...please, you won't be hurt" Erin slowly turned her head around and instantly you could tell she had been bawling her eyes out. "Really?" She asked "It's really not what I think" "No! It's not...now please I'm begging you, come down!" Erin turned her body half way around and reached her hand out for Ron's. Just as she skimmed Ron's hand she felt a rumbling under her. The staircase was moving. The last thing Ron saw was the fear in Erin's eyes as the staircase hurtled Erin over and flung her from the railing. Ron screamed like he had never screamed before and he flung himself over to the side of the stair and saw Erin hit another staircase three flights down.  
  
Ron ran down the three stairs the fastest he had ever ran until he was right beside Erin. Erin just gazed up at Ron and said "I love you Ron" Tears sprang to Ron's eyes instantly. Erin wasn't finished though "What were you going to tell me?" Her voice was raspy and breaking up. "I was...I was going to ask you...if you would.....marry me...." Ron finished as even more tears came to his eyes. Behind her reddened tear streaked eyes Erin had a look of shock and she didn't say anything but "Ye-ess" Her voice was breaking up badly. Harry than flew out of nowhere with Madame Pomfrey and Ron looked into Erin's eyes. "Hold on...I know you can...hold on for me." He pulled her hair from off her face and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
~Later that summer It was a miracle but Erin very narrowly escaped death that day. She will soon be known as Erin Yvonne Joan Weasley and she will be the wife of a very proud husband. She still remembers that day, and how frightenned she was. She remembered how she could have died, if she had let go. But she survived, she held on...for him.  
  
*Tear Tear* Please Review!!! I hope you liked it!!! ~Wronged Princess (Erin) 


End file.
